


Ready 'N' Steady

by chipchop



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Crack, Incest, M/M, McDonald's, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Snufkin is an adult, no beta we die like men, this is corny as hell forgive me, this snowballed from a bogan au on a server where Joxter and Snufkin are eco terrorists, this was such a bad idea irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipchop/pseuds/chipchop
Summary: After a long hard day of eco-terrorism, a favourite ritual of Joxter and Snufkin's is a nice indulgent greasy dinner at whatever ungodly hour they're up at. Only this time, Joxter has something else in mind for his own meal.





	Ready 'N' Steady

**Author's Note:**

> S/O To everyone on the server (especially Mango, you're such a peach) for encouraging me and adding to the Bogan AU, I love yous all <3

At this point, it had become a bit of a ritual between both Snufkin and Joxter; a nice ol’ day and night of pissing off the rich, some light fucking, and then to top it all off with some greasy fast food on the way home.    
Driving with just the stars and yellow streetlights illuminating the deserted road, the shuffles and scuffles of their dirtied shovels, ropes, and stolen trophies rolling around in the boot, with the hum of the engine and crackle of the late night radio between them, it was eerily peaceful. No words were shared between them, just their shared smug satisfaction of yet another successful raid. Glancing over from the corner of his eye, Snufkin fondly watched Joxter, who had curled himself up on the seat with his knees tucked up to his chest, resting an arm over them and with his red knitted beanie covering his eyes. He must be exhausted, and Snufkin couldn't blame them, Joxter would  _ never _ admit it, but Snufkin knew the telltale signs of Joxter’s aging knees and back giving him pain after scaling and leaping off that gate. Such a fool, but Snufkin still loved him regardless. 

  
‘Dad, what do you feel like having?’ Snufkin quietly asked, just as the lights of the nearest tiny town glowed in the distance.

  
Just like a cat, Joxter groaned and stretched himself out as best as he could in the SUV, giving himself a little shake after his light doze.    
‘I dunno…’ He glanced over at the time on the dashboard, ‘2am? Fuck...hmm there’s gotta be a drivethrough open somewhere, don’t really wanna go out, it’s comfy here...Turn on th’ heater, will you boy?’

  
Indeed Joxter did look very comfortable, curled up in the soft seat, heater on full blast and with his black jacket smothering him as a makeshift blanket. Yeah, some drivethrough to pick up and eat in the carpark sounded good. Maybe even something more, considering no one but them were still on the prowl. Snufkin shifted back into the third gear, now just opting to cruise along slowly, staring that the gaudy glowing signs, standing tall on the side of the road. He almost expected Joxter to make a crack about capitalism, but guess tonight he was just too spent out.

Carls Jr? Nah, too much, neither of them seemed to be  _ that  _ hungry tonight.   
Burger King? Hmm not really, didn't really feel like a dry beef sort of night.   
Mcdonalds? Well, they didn't have much cash between them, they’re not going to lie about that.

  
‘Mcdonalds?’ Snufkin suggested, slowing down even more as the sign got closer. Joxter shrugged. 

  
‘Yeah why not...but why have that when I can just eat  _ you?’  _ Joxter flirted back with a hearty grin and an odd twinkle in his eye. Yup, he was well and truly awake now. Snufkin snorted and pulled into the drivethrough entry.

  
‘Whatever you say.’

  
Snufkin squinted, trying to read the menu, and he guessed Joxter was too as he heard his seatbelt click open, then felt Joxter press his hand to his thigh, looking over as well. Stupid dim lights never getting replaced, Snufkin knew his vision was 20/20, absolutely perfect, but this tiny text just make him feel outright patronised.

  
Wait, no, actually Joxter’s hand was just a  _ bit  _ closer to a certain somewhere...and with that playful peck on his cheek, Snufkin had an idea of what  _ exactly  _ Joxter was getting at, and turned around to give him a small peck on the lips.

  
Wait, no, scratch that...Snufkin ended up making contact with Joxter’s hair instead as he ducked his head down, and that hand on his thigh was now fiddling with his zipper.  _ Here?  _ Of all places? They hadn't even ordered yet!   
  
_ ‘Joxter! _ Wh-what’re you getting at?’   
  
Joxter hummed in response, and Snufkin shivered as his cold hand brushed against the skin of his abdomen, him having succeeded in getting his fly and buttons undone with just one swift hand.   
  
‘Gettin’ my dinner, what do ya think?’    
  
Snufkin knew the rules, Joxter would  _ never _ do anything he didn't want, and him taking a pause to look up at him with that mischievous glint in his eyes, chapped lips slightly parted with the tip of his tongue sticking out playfully...well that was a definite yes. Snufkin nodded, and Joxter took no time to go even further.   
  
_ ‘Hi welcome to Mcdonalds, can I take your order?’ _

_   
_ A tired, crackly voice asked over the speaker, and Joxter being the bastard he was, gently fished Snufkin’s soft dick out, changing his position to lean over the middle of the centre console, skillfully using one hand to wrap around the base of his cock, pumping lightly with two fingers while he eagerly tongued the tip of his bellend. The sudden cold touch of his hands was enough to make Snufkin yelp out loud. Wait no that was a bad idea, now, he knew he had to be as quiet as possible...as quiet as you can be with an absolute pro giving him the usual mind blowing head.

  
‘Y-yeah uh...two big mac combos?’

  
God Joxter know how to push all his buttons, he was sure he’d be done by the time they got their late night dinner. 

  
_ ‘I’m sorry, can you please repeat that?’ _

_   
_ Snufkin bit his lip as Joxter took him in further, swirling his tongue around his tip inbetween gentle sucks and strokes on his shaft. Feeling that tongue dip under his foreskin though? Oh Joxter was a cruel, cruel man. Stifling a deep sigh over clearing his throat, Snufkin spoke again.

  
‘Two big mac combos?’

  
_ ‘Thank you, gotcha, and drinks?’ _

Joxter took a second to take a breath, removing himself from Snufkin with a wet pop. ‘A cup of  _ cock _ , thank you!’ Joxter cheekily shouted over to the speaker, pumping Snufkin even harder. Oh no, he did  _ not _ just say that!

  
_ ‘Sir can you please repeat that?’ _

_   
_ ‘COKE!’ Snufkin yelled over the moan that his body urged him to make, ‘he means two cokes!’

  
An awkward pause came from the other end of the static.

  
_ ‘Yeah sure, drive up when you’re ready, have a nice night.’ _

_   
_ Snufkin didn't even bother saying thank you through the speaker, biting his lip as Joxter hurried to finish him off, now being able to tug his foreskin down, Joxter was on a roll. Snufkin glanced down at him, and despite the awkward angle, with his hips bucked up he could see what Joxter was doing, rubbing his shaft in his hand, lips wrapped around his bellend and sucking, fluttering the tip of it with his tongue, eyes closed as he did so. Oh god he hoped the servers didn't hear the erotic noises they were both making, Joxter moaning as he sucked him off, and Snufkin trying and failing to contain his squeaks and gasps. 

  
Coming up to the payment window, Snufkin quickly pulled the front of his hoodie over Joxter’s head, (to a loud, but muffled, whine) pulling out his tattered wallet with shaking hands. A twenty should be enough for both of them, right? He hoped that the fluorescent light from the payment window wouldn't give them away.

  
‘Hi, can I take yo--?’

  
_ ‘Here.’  _ Snufkin strained, shooting his hand out the window to hand over his crumpled twenty.

  
The poor girl at the serving window looked a little bit perplexed at his abruptness, but thankfully, she looked tired enough to just not question it. Taking his note, she handed him a few cents change into his open palm. 

  
‘Should take five minutes, sorry for the inconvenience.’

  
He gave her a shaky smile before driving in between the windows, pulling the front of his hoodie back up.

  
‘Five minutes? Is that all?’ Joxter smirked up at Snufkin, thumbing his frenulum while he changed his stance to now kiss his balls open mouthed before taking one in, sucking it gently before taking the other, now slightly twisting his grip on his sons shaft and he pumped him off. God, this was so wrong, they were in a  _ drivethrough,  _ for fucks sake! But who was he kidding? The warmth of Joxter’s mouth encompassing him, the sheer  _ thrill _ of being caught like this, as well as Joxter just being really good at sucking him off...he didn't have to use his imagination for something as exhilarating as this. Biting his beanie and gritting it between his teeth, Snufkin moaned into it, squeezing his eyes shut and just listening to the sounds of Joxter’s wet suckles and pants, and when that warm wetness swallowed his shaft, his bellend hitting the soft back of Joxter’s throat, small gags and chokes, but because he wasn't a quitter, Joxter continued despite it. Trying to spread his legs a little bit more, Snufkin let his father take whats his, swallowing him down, feathering his tongue along the underside of his shaft, playing with his balls in his now warm hand, and making erotic grunts and moans that Snufkin was  _ definitely _ going to use as--ahem-- _ material _ later on.

  
‘Mmm, hah,  _ papa~’  _

  
He couldn't help but moan into the beanie between his teeth, lightly trying to bounce his leg just to get  _ some _ sort of other movement going, trying to match Joxter’s pace. In the end, Snufkin thought  _ fuck it _ , and threading his fingers through Joxter’s hair, just had to buck up into his mouth, even if it rocked the car just a bit. His fathers choked moans and hums only added to the sensation, catching on his bellend and making him feel like pure heaven. Faster, Joxter stopped playing with his balls, now hooking his fingers onto a belthoop and gripping tightly as he all but let Snufkin fuck his face with restricted bucks and thrusts. Fuck his throat was just so  _ good,  _ so warm, so wet, and all just for  _ him.  _ Letting the beanie fall from his teeth, Snufkin completely tensed up like a string on a bow, arched his back with a jolt and threw his head against the headrest, mouth stuck gaped in a soundless orgasm, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to silence the deep breaths he dragged in as he came. As he did so, his hand shook as he pressed Joxter’s face against him, the tip of his nose digging into his light trail of tawny tummy fuzz. As per usual, Joxter gave him a few good, long and slow drawn out sucks, really taking it all out from him, bobbing his head as he did so, before coming back up and staring him straight in the eyes, swallowing thickly and slowly licking his lips as he didn't break eye contact once.    
  
_ Fuck,  _ they really just did that.    
  
Even though he could hardly keep himself composed, Snufkin let the car crawl up to the next window, lazily grabbing their paper baggie and drinks and passing them over to a very smug looking Joxter, then parked up into the carpark, now a good distance away from the restaurant. Snufkin felt his heart pound in his chest, all but turning to goop in his seat, breathing deeply and letting out the quiet groans and moans he couldn't do before.    
‘Th-thanks dad.’ Snufkin eventually breathed. He swallowed and sat up with a groan, still letting his now wet dick sit flush against his abdomen.    
Joxter didn't say anything, just handed over his son a burger.    
  
‘Don’t even mention it...besides, I think I might want some  _ dessert _ after this.’


End file.
